


Dream Record

by Allysinz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Band, Band Fic, Dream Journal, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fiction, Freeform, Marching Band, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mysteries, NSFW, No Plot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, POV Original Character, Poems, Poetry, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Violence, Weird, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Wet Dream, Will put Nsfw or Sfw in notes for the readers, dream - Freeform, original - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysinz/pseuds/Allysinz
Summary: Wacky confusing dreams I’ve had go here !!





	1. The worms in the bath water

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this little series I’ve started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 9-10  


kbk,b,jbk


	2. ice cream with spaghetti - August 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ominous ice cream with spaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no nsfw - a short little dream about being at my favorite restaurant that unfortunately got torn down where I live years ago

Had a dream I was at my favorite restaurant Ryan’s and I had an ice cream cup and filled my cup with layers of vanilla ice cream and tons of toppings that shouldn’t even be on ice cream.  
with spaghetti in there too under layers of vanilla. The last thing I remember about the dream was adding a spoonful of chocolate chips into the mix.


	3. office worker - August 16 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> running and hiding from office workers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 16 2019 - no nsfw but there is the mention of blood

I was bleeding and running into a four way of crosswalks as soon as the sign changed for me to enter I just sprinted through one and curving right and sprinting straight into the next.

I remember pissing some security guards off in this office building of some kind and having to run away from them. there was a room full of electronic devices and I hid in a black cubicle and the security guards didn’t recognize/notice me and left the room.  
The last thing I remember was an office lady walking up to my cubicle and handing me a tablet with electronic junk on it.


	4. Pokémon hot tub - August 17

August 17  
I remember being with one of my good friends and for some reason finding out I was pregnant? like I just subconsciously knew I was but wasn’t showing like at all.  
we were in this square hot tub and I remember his arm around me and I was looking over the edge of the tub.

The place we were at was this giant building with Pokémon around it and in it. it felt like I was spectating in a call of duty video game by the way i remember viewing the area.  
The area was this big skull and Pokémon were all flying around and they were in it. 

I can’t really explain a lot but it for sure makes sense in my head  
we were in a hot tub and there was a running waterfall under the tub and I was looking over the edge while holding onto my friends arm. The waterfall view reminds me of what Niagara Falls looked like.

I swam around him and did the same thing on the other side too, looking over the edge of the tub.  
i felt the warmth of his arm really hit in my dream and it was very comforting.


	5. Chapter 5

August 22 

I was in my garage with a table of my friends. Everyone was sitting around talking when my friend arrived with his sousaphone. Most of my friends are in the marching band so that is why he has an instrument. But I announced his name to the crowd and was hyping him up but said his last name of a different person on accident but he didn't say anything and didn't correct me. he started playing and hyping everybody up. I turned to my friend and asked, “did I call him ____” (not saying names for privacy reasons) and she was laughing her ass off as she replied? “Yes,”

the friend with the sousaphone has marched over to my neighbors yard and started this huge conga line with the whole marching band. They marched around the house and were yelling.  
I also remember being in my room with my other friend and he told me he was genderfluid. He wanted me hide a crushed box of earrings for him under my bed so he could still wear girly things when he felt like it. 

I woke up thinking it was real it was so vivid. my embarrassment of saying the wrong persons name and me shoving the box of earrings under my bed was so vivid it was unreal. 

I remember also riding around in the backseat of my moms car and talking to my newly identifying genderfluid friend talking about me getting my temporary license.


	6. September 13-14 | Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in so long. Back to the regularly scheduled programming

I was in my new house. My mother and I were in the kitchen and decided to go into the basement.   
There were working guys down there cleaning it up. the basement had concrete walls and It was gianormous. It had shelves of toys and clothes and games and books. it was amazing.   
While I was looking at this giant tv stand a working man said to me-  
“You can have all this junk for 100 but if not we’re gonna throw it out” and honestly, that was a steal, but my mom wasn’t sure about it.   
I walked around and looked at all the shelves. I pointed out the books and this weird Nintendo switch game that wasn’t actually real. 

I walked past the books shelves were I saw this opening down under the ground into more rooms.   
We went in it and looked around and there were several more doors leading down further. The doorways started getting smaller and I went into this room to see a blue slide in this cramped little space. my mom wanted to keep going but I started getting nervous and feeling scared.   
all of a sudden this thing ran out at me. It was tall and skinny. it was like this badly rendered iPhone game villain in the slender man game.   
I got the hell outta there.

I also remember this man being in our house. I think he was butt ass naked and crawling around. I thought about calling the police, and so I started recording him to get video evidence he was in there Incase he fled. I got him out of the house and probably went to make sure he was gone when his dog came and wouldn’t stop following me. it was a cute brown lab and was super friendly. I was at my backdoor with the dog and felt like I was being watched. I looked to my left and saw somebody. I then went into the house.   
Later I was in my moms bedroom. It was white mostly and the bed covered most of her room. she had a white desk where her blue and brown curtains fell onto. above the desk was a big bay window. there was a smaller window on the other wall right next to that where you could see right down to a parking lot.   
My mom was in bed sheets up to her forehead when I saw somebody outside in a big pink van. it looked really dorky honestly. I got scared and asked where her gun was.   
It was a skinny little pistol and I didn’t end up using it. I closed my moms curtains closed, which was a bit of a struggle. I turned to her and told her I closed her curtains and she said “get out” in my grandpas voice. I was taken aback and he said it again. I went downstairs and mom was in the kitchen. I told her about grandpa.   
All she said was   
“Yeah it’s not his fault he acts like that after you know what happened.”  
I wasn’t really sure what she was talking about but I figured it was grandma leaving him.


	7. short and confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibly the dumbest chapter

09 • 29/30 •19  
————————————————  
We were moving into my new house with my mother and friends. There was a history classroom in one room of the house  
I believe there was a spirit there that I felt had the name Austin? or Alexander or something. He freaked freaked me out ngl  
But I thought chicken soup was in the backseat of my mothers car.


End file.
